


Runo for a Stranger

by MadameFolie



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Kalevala meter, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: How it happened, maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Synchronized Screaming flashfic challenge! The prompt was: Any SSSS - Chant for Dark Hours.
> 
> Also, going with the "Ukko-Pekka is not human" AU/theory/thing. Because, heck, why not?

See him standing in the darkness  
Eyes alight with burning static  
Fingers crackle, fading thunder  
Turns his head aside to greet her.  
Here she breaches, past the tree line  
Stepping to his side to meet him  
Reaching forth with steady fingers  
Wipes the blood upon his forehead.  
Now he trembles, skin gone icy  
Power gone and courage waning.  
Leans into her waiting handspan  
Begs her, will she stay beside him–  
Hush, she bids him, draws him closer  
Guides his arms to fold around her  
Lets his palms rest on a sharp hip  
Other curled against her shoulder  
Tepid warmth through beading homespun  
Lips that find her, searching slowly  
Seeking for her thrumming heartbeat  
Borne along beneath her pale skin  
Coursing in her veins like embers.

  
Soft and yielding, just like petals  
Are his lips; she reaches for them  
Presses with her thumb inside him  
Feels him hold her, pull her deeper.  
Watch him now yielding unto her,  
Seat her spread across his wide form  
Muscled legs stretched taut with wanting  
Hard as stone against her body  
Hungry now and, shortly, aching  
As the wind disturbs the branches  
Life once more to ground emerges  
Turns from stinging scent of ozone  
Air that hisses ‘round his figure  
Boiling hot and poised for striking  
Thusly he with force exhales it:  
Dispels the lighting, feigning mortal.  
O, she breathes in, watching closely  
Knife-bright lynx eyes rapt upon him  
As he wraps a shining lock of flax-hair  
‘Bout his hand, around his fingers.  
Raises to his cheek his holdings,  
Trailing through the blood and soil  
Shivers she to here behold it  
Strokes her fingers through to match him.

  
Blood and ozone, bone and marrow  
Shattered leaves and earth beneath them  
Scent of sweat, his mouth upon her  
Her leg, his arm, both locked together.  
Forces she her hips against him;  
Hear him moan, his pangs of starving  
Hand held fast now to what aches him  
Sated once, she beckons closer  
Now this creature, spirit-lover  
Guides him deftly deep inside her  
Claims him, keeps him, warm like summer.


End file.
